<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reach Out by PurpleProsaist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252109">Reach Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist'>PurpleProsaist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleProsaist/pseuds/PurpleProsaist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been for the comfort it brought to Sam himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins &amp; Sam Gamgee, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reach Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He at times would take Frodo's hand, initially nervously then eventually absently stroking with his thumb, tracing Frodo's knuckles back and forth. This had been for the comfort it brought to Sam himself. An immensely selfish gesture, he was quick to understand.</p><p>However, it was even sooner that Sam realized the apparent effect this gesture had: the way the slump of Frodo's shoulders seemed to diminish a little. His eyes would retain a certain sorrow yet appear somewhat less distant. It happened so, that by the time Sam knew the original selfish drive behind his actions, Frodo was already turning into him — laying his other hand over the top of Sam's and his weary head on Sam's shoulder. Instantly Sam knew also that he could never stop reaching for Frodo's hand, for a reason far greater than himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>